La Familia
by NatWizard
Summary: Hay fechas en las que Harry no sabe si estar triste o feliz. Pero la familia es la familia, y es imposible estar triste teniendo una como la suya. Serie de Oneshoots relacionados entre sí sobre fiestas familiares. Hoy: Día del padre.


**Título:**** ¡Feliz día, Papá!**

**Autor****: NatWizard (Natalia Luna)**

**Tema****: Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: No soy J K Rowling, así que, por obviedad, nada me pertenece. (Exceptuando ciertos aspectos de la trama, claro.)**

* * *

La lluvia era fuerte, pero a él no le importaba. Después de todo, la lluvia era todo menos importante en ese momento.

Dentro de él también llovía, pero eso tampoco era importante.

Festejar en un cementerio era lo que en verdad importaba.

Técnicamente, no estaba festejando. El paraguas negro, los claveles blancos espachurrados y mojados y la expresión adusta que tenía no coincidían en absoluto con aquella palabra.

Festejar.

Después de tantos años, seguía siendo difícil.

Porque además de ser padre, era hijo.

Era una fecha que significaba alegría para sus hijos, para su esposa. Una fiesta en la que él se sentía completamente fuera de lugar a ratos y disfrutando totalmente en otros.

Las preguntas idiotas cómo "¿Por qué a mí?" "¿Por qué yo?" ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacérselas.

Era medianoche, estaba lloviendo, y estaba frente a la tumba de su padre con un ramo de flores roñosas. No había lugar para preguntas idiotas.

Tal vez lo que lo impulsaba a seguir era el hecho de que sabía que sus hijos tenían todo lo que a él le había faltado. Después de todo, Lily había cocinado galletas, y James y Albus preparaban un partido de Quidditch para toda la familia Weasley en la Madriguera. Esa casa estaría llena de padres e hijos, hijos que eran padres…

Lo impulsaba a seguir, a poner buena cara, a sonreír en una fecha que le parecía todo menos alegre en la mayoría de los casos, el saber que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que sus hijos tuvieran que ir a un cementerio para saludar a su padre difunto bajo la lluvia.

Y para entonces habrían tenido suficiente de él como para hartarse.

Aunque él nunca lo había tenido, sus hijos sí.

Después de todo, no podía ser una fecha tan mala.

Porque además de ser hijo, era padre, ¿Cierto?

La balanza de su vida estaba más que equilibrada. Felicidad y pena por partes iguales. Había tenido suficientes angustias como para equilibrarlas con las alegrías cotidianas que tenía cada día.

Se sintió estúpido al notar que, mientras sonreía, dos gruesas lágrimas le caían por el rostro, fundiéndose con la lluvia.

Su padre estaba en un lugar mejor, lo había visto, estaba bien, era feliz. Su padre había vivido feliz. Poco tiempo, pero feliz.

Suspiró, y la sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Había que vivir el ahora, seguir adelante. Le quedaban un par de horas para dormir antes de que los niños despertaran.

Aunque poner buena cara no le sería tan difícil como hasta hacía un momento.

Convirtió los claveles amojosados en una rosa de plata, pegándola a la lápida.

–Te quiero, papá. Feliz día del padre.

* * *

Se apareció en la puerta de su casa en un santiamén. Al entrar en el vestíbulo, se quitó la capa y guardó el paraguas. En la cocina estaban las luces encendidas. Abrió la puerta, previendo quién lo estaría esperando.

Su esposa, desgreñada y en bata de dormir, le dio un cálido abrazo.

–Feliz día del padre, Harry.

–Ginny, te dije que te acostaras–Repuso con voz cansina al tiempo que se giraba para servirse un vaso de leche.

–Y yo te dije que no lo iba a hacer.

Harry suspiró.

–No quieres escucharme.

–Tú tampoco. Te he dicho feliz día.

Harry se giró para mirarla. En los ojos castaños de Ginny se leía el descontento.

–Gracias–Repuso sinceramente–. Perdóname, no estoy en mi mejor momento.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

–Lo sé, Harry, perdóname tú–Ginny se acercó y le acarició el brazo–. ¿Todo en orden?

–Igual que siempre–Respondió.

Se quedaron en silencio en medio de la cocina, hasta que un trueno rompió la quietud. Ginny miró por la ventana, preocupada.

–Llueve mucho ahí fuera. Los niños se desilusionarán mucho por no poder jugar si no para esta lluvia.

–Querrán jugar de todos modos–Sonrió Harry.

–No puedo permitir que lo hagan. Se resfriarán, quien sabe que peste puedan agarrarse si se mojan de ese modo.

–En Hogwarts no podrás ir con ellos en la escoba sosteniendo un paraguas para que no se mojen durante los partidos, cielo.

–Eso si es que están en el equipo–Dijo Ginny, pero sonrió.

–Lo estarán.

Lo abrazó.

–Lo sé–Musitó con suficiencia.

Se abrió la puerta de la cocina, y por ella entró una niñita pelirroja, con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas y abrazada a un osito de peluche.

– ¿Qué pasó, pequeña? –Se preocupó Harry.

–Bubu tuvo un sueño feo–Murmuró Lily señalando al oso de felpa.

–Cuéntame–Le pidió él tomándola en brazos–. ¿Qué soñó Bubu?

Lily se acercó el hocico del muñeco al oído en aire confidencial.

–Bubu dice que soñó con que la lluvia era tan fuerte que se llevaba el techo de la casa. Bubu tiene mucho miedo a los truenos–Contó haciendo un puchero.

– ¿Y a ti no te dan miedo los truenos? –Preguntó Harry con divertida suspicacia.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

–Claro que no.

– ¿En serio? –Insistió Harry.

–No ahora que llegaste a casa–Los ojos de Lily, tan parecidos a los de su madre, lo miraban con confianza absoluta–. Tú siempre nos cuidarás a todos, ¿Cierto, papi?

Conmovido, Harry le besó la frente.

–Claro que sí, pequeña.

La niña sonrió.

Ginny, que miraba la escena desde un rincón, se apartó una lágrima del rostro y dijo en ese momento:

–Lily, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

La niña, mirándola confundida, negó con la cabeza.

–Hoy es el día de papi, ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?

Lily se giró hacia su padre mirándolo con una amplísima sonrisa.

– ¡Feliz día, papi! –Le dio un fuerte abrazo al hombre, para luego luchar por bajarse de sus brazos– ¡Mami y yo horneamos galletitas de chocolate! –Cuando Harry la dejó en el suelo, la niña caminó velozmente hasta la alacena. De allí, sacó una bandeja con deformes bollos de masa marrón– ¡Son para ti!

Harry tomó uno y le dio un mordisco. Lily lo miraba con sus grandes ojos expectantes.

–Deliciosas–Dijo el padre al fin.

Lily rió dando saltitos y palmadas.

–Ahora a la cama, Lily–Ordenó Ginny. La niña la miró haciendo un mohín.

–Pero yo ya no tengo sueño.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

–Ahora.

La niña negó con la cabeza, tozuda…

–Lily, he dicho ahora.

…como su madre.

– ¡Tu mamá dijo ahora! –Exclamó Harry corriendo hacia ella y agarrándola de la cintura, quedando así la niña de cabeza.

La sacudió por el aire dando gruñidos, al tiempo que Lily se desternillaba de risa.

– ¡Harry, no la alborotes antes de dormir! –Lo regañaba Ginny al tiempo que Harry se llevaba a su "prisionera" escaleras arriba.

Una vez dentro del cuarto de su hija, Harry dejó caer a la risueña Lily en su cama. La arropó con las sábanas y metió al oso Bubu bajo estas.

–Buenas noches, pequeña. Buenas noches, Bubu.

–Buenas noches, papi.

Una cabeza de cabello oscuro y despeinado se asomó por la puerta abierta de la habitación por un instante, para luego desaparecer.

– ¡Al, llegó papá! –Exclamó desde fuera.

– ¿Papá? –Preguntó el aludido, y automáticamente los dos niños se aparecieron en el umbral.

– ¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir? –Repuso James poniendo los ojos en blanco, y le dio un golpe en el brazo–Golpe va.

– ¿Por qué me golpeas? –Se enfadó Albus frotándose el brazo.

–Por torpe.

–Golpe viene–Albus le pegó a su hermano un codazo–. Tú eres torpe.

–Golpe va. Tú más.

–Golpe viene.

–Golpe va.

–Golpe viene.

–Golpe va.

– ¡Golpe viene!

– ¡Va!

– ¡Viene!

– ¡Va!

– ¡Papá, James me está lastimando!

– ¡Papá, tu viste como se porta, no es culpa mía que sea un llorón!

– ¡Papá, James me está diciendo llorón!

– ¡Silencio! –Exclamó Harry, acostumbrado pero no por eso tolerante a sus "intercambios de golpes"– ¿Qué les hemos dicho su madre y yo sobre los golpes?

– ¿Qué duelen? –Aventuró Albus ladeando la cabeza.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa.

–No.

James rodó los ojos.

–Que no llevan a ninguna parte, que si tenemos algún problema debemos hablarlo y no comportarnos de ese modo.

–Exacto–Aprobó Harry–, pero deja de hacer esas muecas. Y no uses ese tono conmigo, James.

Y el mencionar ese nombre le generó cierto aluvión doloroso.

– ¿Saben que día es hoy? –Preguntó Lily desde su cama con suficiencia.

–No, no lo sé–Repuso James imitando su tono.

Lily se irritó.

– ¡James, no me imites!

– ¡James, no me imites! –Se burló su hermano con voz chillona.

– ¡James, ya basta!

– ¡James, ya basta! –Continuó el niño.

– ¡James, ya basta! –Ordenó esta vez Harry y el aludido se vio obligado a callar.

– ¿Qué día es hoy, Lily? –Curioseó Albus.

La niña, que seguía enfurruñada, masculló.

–El día de papi.

James y Albus pusieron cara de sorpresa, se miraron un momento y luego corrieron hacia su padre.

– ¡Feliz día, papá! –Exclamó James.

– ¡Sí, feliz día, papi! –Dijo Albus.

Harry sonrió, y correspondió a sus abrazos.

– ¡No me dejen fuera! –Replicó Lily uniéndose a ellos.

En ese momento Ginny entró en la habitación, preparada para soltar una buena reprimenda, pero al parecer al encontrar tan hermoso cuadro se quedó sin palabras.

Harry, Albus, James y Lily la miraron.

– ¡Únete mami! –Exclamó Albus con una sonrisa, y Ginny no dudó mucho en hacerlo.

– ¡Esto más que el día del padre es el día de aplastar al padre! –Exclamó Harry cuando lo liberaron. Los niños rieron, pero Ginny se puso seria.

–Bien, ahora a la cama–Y antes de que los niños pudieran empezar a quejarse, añadió–. Mañana tenemos fiesta en casa de los abuelos, y son las dos de la madrugada. A menos que no quieran dormir…–Exclamó Ginny con tono amenazante–Podrían ayudar a Kreacher a limpiar el desván…

James y Albus salieron de la habitación velozmente. Lily se metió en su cama.

Harry y Ginny le dieron el beso de las buenas noches antes de salir de la habitación, dejando la luz encendida a petición de Lily: Bubu temía a la oscuridad.

Los dos padres besaron y arroparon a sus otros dos hijos, y, una vez en su habitación, Harry se puso el pijama y también ellos se acostaron.

–Las galletas estaban deliciosas–Comentó Harry antes de apagar la luz.

–Lily las hizo prácticamente sola.

–Es muy lista para tener seis años.

–Sé lo que quieres decir–Admitió Ginny dejando su libro a un lado–, pero también es muy valiente. Siempre le echa la culpa de sus miedos a Bubu.

–Es orgullosa. Lo heredó de ti–Comentó Harry ocultando una sonrisa al darle la espalda.

– ¿De mí? –Se indignó Ginny. Harry sonrió–Ambos sabemos que tú eres sumamente orgulloso.

–No más que tú. Dime un regalo que haya podido hacerte antes de la boda.

–Una vez me compraste un par de guantes–Admitió Ginny con dificultad después de un largo silencio.

– ¿Lo ves? Yo gano.

–Eres infantil, Harry Potter.

–Eres terca, Ginevra Weasley.

La mujer sonrió.

–Feliz día del padre, cariño.

Harry la besó.

–Estoy seguro de que lo será, Ginny.

* * *

Los Potter llegaron a la Madriguera a las doce del mediodía, después de recoger a Teddy de casa de su abuela.

– ¡Hola! –Exclamó Molly saliendo al jardín cuando los vio llegar– ¡Feliz día del Padre, Harry! –La mujer abrazó a su yerno– ¡Pero qué grandes están! –Exclamó mirando a sus nietos–Aunque James está muy delgado.

–Si supieras lo que come, no dirías eso mamá–Repuso Ginny, algo molesta por el comentario.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa. James había heredado su contextura física.

Entraron en la casa. En la pequeña cocina, todas las mujeres se ocupaban de preparar la comida. Después de los saludos de rigor, Ginny se quedó con ellas, y los niños subieron las escaleras para encontrarse con sus muchos primos.

Harry salió al patio trasero seguido por Teddy, donde se escondían los hombres para que George pudiera fumar en paz.

–Feliz día del padre…–Harry miró a Arthur, George, Percy y Bill–…a todos.

–Igualmente–Dijo Bill.

–Gracias, Harry, igual–Comentó George sonriendo.

–Lo mismo digo–Replicó Percy con su característica pomposidad.

– ¡Feliz día para ti también, Harry! –Exclamó Arthur.

En ese momento apareció una muchacha de cabello platinado, Victoire Weasley. Se acercó a su padre velozmente.

–Hola, tío Harry, feliz día. Hola, Ted–Sonrió–. Papá, ¿Me das dinero?

Bill frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y para que lo quieres?

–Es que salió el nuevo número de Corazón de Bruja, y trae una historia que…

–Lo siento, amor, no traje dinero.

– ¡Oh, Dominique se gastó el mío! Niña tonta–Murmuró enfurruñada, e iba a irse cuando Teddy dijo:

–Yo ya tengo que ir al puesto de diarios a comprar una revista. Puedo prestarte el dinero si quieres.

Victoire sonrió.

– ¡Claro, gracias!

–No tardo, Harry–Aseguró Teddy pintándose el cabello de verde brillante.

El aludido sonrió.

–Tarda todo el tiempo que quieras.

Teddy se giró para dirigirle una mirada poco amistosa, mientras su cabello se teñía de rojo, antes de irse con Victoire.

– ¿Ron no llega? –Preguntó Harry a nadie en particular.

Percy hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–No tiene sentido de la responsabilidad. Siempre llega tarde.

George, que acaba de apagar su cigarrillo, rodó los ojos.

–Bah, Percy, si vas a quejarte, ve a pelar papas con mamá.

El aludido lo miró enfadado.

Al poco rato de hablar de nimiedades, fueron llamados a la mesa; Aún Teddy, Victoire ni Ron habían aparecido.

Habían comenzado a servir la comida (Pastel de carne), cuando cuatro personas, dos niños y dos adultos, se presentaron, estos últimos discutiendo a viva voz.

– ¡Te dije que no me gustaban los autobuses, Hermione!

– ¡No es mi culpa que no tengamos un coche, Ronald!

– ¡Ah, ahora es mi culpa!

– ¡Tomamos el autobús equivocado por tu culpa! ¿Tú qué crees?

– ¡Te dije que no me gustan, mujer!

– ¿y en que querías que viniéramos?

Ginny hizo una mueca. Harry negó con la cabeza.

La acalorada y algo despeinada Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny.

–Buenos días, lamento la tardanza. Feliz día a todos. Es que _alguien_ se equivocó. Pero, claro, eso no es sorpresa, ¿Verdad?

Harry fingió estar muy interesado en lo que hablaba Lily con Bubu.

–Bueno, lamento no ser lo suficientemente muggle para ti–Rugió Ron. Se sentó junto a Harry–. Feliz día, amigo–Dijo con total tranquilidad.

–Feliz día, Ron–Repuso el aludido mirando con cautela a la furibunda Hermione.

–Padres, ¿Eh? –Dijo Ron mirando a sus hijos y dando un suspiro–. Estos críos me hacen sentir viejo.

– ¡Ronald! –Exclamó Hermione más enfadada aún. Ginny cortaba la comida de Lily sin apartar los ojos de la mujer.

–Y esta mujer va a volverme calvo–Añadió Ron mirando a Hermione–. Ahora entiendo a mi papá. Por algo se le caía el cabello.

– ¡RONALD WEASLEY! –Exclamaron Molly y Hermione a la vez, por sobre un coro de risas masculinas.

Cuando terminó el almuerzo, todos los que presumían de amantes del Quidditch se reunieron en una parte apartada para planear el juego.

–Harry, Teddy aún no llega–Exclamó preocupada Ginny.

–Tranquila, ya volverá–Dijo Harry sosegadamente.

– ¿Dónde está Victoire? –Le preguntó Fleur enfadada– ¿Dónde están? ¡Ese ahijado tuyo la secuestró!

– ¿Quién secuestró a quién? –Curioseó James.

– ¡Ese chico Lupin se llevó a mi Victoire! –Le contestó Fleur casi histérica.

– ¡A Victoire! ¡Teddy se llevó a Victoire! ¡Papá, haz algo! ¡Teddy se llevó a Victoire!

–No se la llevó a ninguna parte, hijo. Sólo fueron a comprar revistas.

–Pero…

–Son jóvenes–Sonrió George dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda–. Déjalos vivir, Fleur.

– ¡Sólo tiene catorce años! –Repuso la mujer.

Ron suspiró.

– ¡Quién pudiera!

Se suspendió el juego momentáneamente por la desaparición de los dos muchachos. Al cabo de media hora, Teddy y Victoire irrumpieron en escena, ella con la revista Corazón de Bruja bajo el brazo; él, con un libro de cuentos infantiles.

–Estaba cerrado–Informó Victoire con paciencia a su desesperada madre–. Tuvimos que ir hasta el centro.

–Sí…que pena que nos perdimos la comida–Comentó Teddy.

–Comimos en un lugar muy bonito, mamá–Explicó Victoire muy entusiasmada–. Había una fuente, y las camareras eran de lo más…

–No vuelvas a desaparecerte de ese modo, Victoire Weasley–Ordenó Fleur severamente.

–…de lo más encantadoras, traían unos vestidos de seda rosa que…

– ¿Segura de que era seda? –Se interesó Fleur.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Sé reconocer la seda cuando la veo!

–Cerrado, ¿Eh? –Se burló George del chico cuando éste estuvo a su lado– Cerrado el día del padre. Que coincidencia que el vendedor de aquí sea padre. Y que coincidencia que tú lo supieras, Ted–El chico se puso colorado–. Pícaro.

Teddy puso cara de desconcierto, para después ir en dirección a Lily, y tenderle el libro.

–Para ti–Le sonrió al tiempo que la niña lo tomaba, encantadísima.

– ¡Teddy, eres el mejor! ¡Prométeme que cuando crezca te casarás conmigo!

–Mmm…–Teddy la tomó en brazos y la hizo girar– ¿Crees que querrás casarte con un feo como yo?

–No eres feo–Se rió Lily– ¡Vicky dice siempre que no estás nada mal!

Teddy se puso colorado, al igual que Victoire.

La tarde transcurrió sin más sobresaltos. El partido de Quidditch lo ganó el equipo de Harry, aunque todos dijeron que era trampa que tanto él como Ginny estuvieran en el mismo equipo.

Llegó pronto la hora del té. En las mismas mesas que habían usado para la comida se sirvieron los pastelitos, el té, el café y diversas golosinas. Estaban a punto de sentarse a la mesa cuando hubo un pequeño inconveniente.

– ¡PAPAAAAAÁ! –Oyeron gritar a Lily, y todos los adultos, asustados, corrieron hacía donde la niña.

– ¿Qué pasa, Lily, cielo? –Exclamó Ginny preocupada cuando estuvo a su lado.

– ¡Hugo no quiere soltar a Bubu! –Lloraba la niña mientras tiraba de la pata del oso– ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta!

– ¡Hugo, suelta el oso de Lily! –Ordenó Hermione.

– ¡Se llama Bubu! –La corrigió Lily entre lloros.

–Bueno, sí, Hugo, suelta a Bubu. ¡Ahora! –Exclamó Ron.

– ¡Que me lo preste sólo un ratito! –Se quejaba Hugo sin dejar de tironear.

– ¡No! ¡Bubu es mío!

–Lily, sólo un ratito, amor…–Intentó negociar Ginny.

– ¡Hugo, si no sueltas ese muñeco en este preciso instante…! –Clamó Hermione.

– ¡SE LLAMA BUBU! –Chilló Lily– ¡Mío! –Jaló de la pata de Bubu con fuerza.

– ¡No! –Respondió Hugo tirando para sí.

– ¡Mío!

– ¡Presta!

– ¡Mío!

– ¡Presta!

– ¡MÍO! –Lily tiró del muñeco fuertemente.

– ¡PRESTA! –Hugo hizo lo propio…

Ambos niños cayeron sentados al suelo. Hugo tenía la pata de Bubu en una mano, y Lily al oso desmembrado en la suya.

La niña miró a su primo horrorizada, con los ojos brillantes y el labio inferior temblándole.

–Bubu…–Murmuró mirando con ojos como platos a la pata que sostenía Hugo–Bubu…

–Lily, cielo, sólo es…

– ¡BUBU! –Gritó la niña echándose a llorar desconsolada– ¡BUBU! ¡BUBU, NO!

Ginny la tomó en brazos.

–Nena, lo curaremos, no pasa nada…

– ¡HUGO MATÓ A BUBU! ¡LO MATÓ!

Hermione agarró a su hijo de la oreja y lo arrastró a un rincón más apartado.

– ¡Hugo Weasley!

–No fue apropósito–Sollozó el niño.

– ¡Te dije que se lo devolvieras! ¡Nunca me haces caso! ¡Ahora rompiste al juguete de Lily…!

– ¡SE LLAMA BUBU! –Exclamaron Hugo y Lily al unísono sin dejar de llorar.

– ¡Pídele disculpas a tu prima! –Le ordenó Ron enfadado, quitándole la pata del oso y pasándosela a Harry. El hombre la tomó y se acercó a su hija.

–Dame a Bubu, pequeña–Le dijo.

– ¡A Bubu le duele mucho! ¡Hugo casi lo mata! ¡Bubu llora! ¡Está muy triste!

–Dámelo, yo lo curaré–Prometió el padre.

Lily lo miró dubitativa.

– ¿Podrás?

–Claro que sí–La niña le tendió al oso. Harry lo tomó y colocó la extremidad en su sitio– _Reparo! –_Murmuró, y el Bubu estuvo como nuevo–Ya. Curado–Se lo tendió a la niña, que después de examinarlo meticulosamente, se mostró aliviada. Dejó de llorar.

–Pero aún le duele la operación–Dijo.

En ese momento Teddy intervino. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y envolvió el brazo de Bubu con él.

–Listo. En una semana, señora, su hijo estará curado–Explicó poniendo voz grave–. Tráigamelo y le quitaré los vendajes.

– ¿Estás seguro, Teddy, que no sufrirá?

El chico se llevó una mano al pecho con solemnidad.

–Palabra de medimago de osos de felpa llamados Bubu.

La niña sonrió.

Hugo, arrastrando los pies y haciendo puchero, se acercó a Ginny, que tenía a su hija en brazos. Viendo la situación, la mujer bajó a la niña al suelo.

–Lo siento, Lily–Dijo Hugo.

Lily, que acariciaba a Bubu celosamente, lo miró de refilón.

–No soy yo quien debe perdonarte. Debes disculparte con Bubu.

Hugo miró al oso convaleciente.

–Lo siento Bubu.

Lily se acercó el oso a la oreja.

–Ajá…Mmm…Entiendo…–Miró a su primo con frialdad–Bubu dice que está muy ofendido y que le costará mucho perdonarte. Pero si le traes una porción de pastel de melaza–Dijo señalando hacia la mesa–tal vez ayude.

El niño obedeció. Una vez que Lily acabó de comer, dijo seriamente:

–Bubu dice que te perdona.

Hugo le sonrió a su prima.

–Gracias, Bubu.

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pronto oscureció, y llegó la hora de la cena. Todos volvieron a sentarse a la mesa para comer los fideos con salsa.

Al final, Arthur inició el brindis.

–Por los padres–Dijo alzando su copa.

–Por los padres–Repitieron a coro todos alzando las suyas.

Al levantar la de él, Harry miró el cielo.

–Por los padres–Musitó sonriendo. "Por ti, papá"

Poner buena cara ya no le resultaba nada difícil.

_

* * *

Domingo 20 de junio de 2010, Argentina_

_¡Feliz día a todos los padres! Este fanfic se lo dedico a mi padre, el mejor hombre que conozco, y aunque no creo que lea esto (Bien gracias que sabe que Harry Potter lleva gafas), lo quiero muchísimo y es el mejor! ^^_

_Besos desde Argentina_

_NatWizard_


End file.
